


there is no need to panic

by alientoastt



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Drinking, Fluff, Multi, canon-typical yelling at eachother, welsh marius von raum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alientoastt/pseuds/alientoastt
Summary: an anon request from tumblr originally filled on dec 21, 2020."Hey Jonny. Jonny. My darling, my love, fy calon bach." Marius is draped cross Jonny's lap- sprawled, really, with a nearly empty bottle of Ol' Janx Spirit clutched tight to his chest."We should get married."title taken from marry me archie- alvvays
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Marius von Raum, polymechs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	there is no need to panic

**Author's Note:**

> ANON REQUEST: “ok idk if this too vague but,,, polymechs with a focus on jonny and marius being very, very stupid and the rest of the mechs being like "NO!" and them being like :3c and maybe Jonny and Marius are very in love”

"Hey Jonny. Jonny. My darling, my love, _fy calon bach_." Marius is draped cross Jonny's lap- sprawled, really, with a nearly empty bottle of Ol' Janx Spirit clutched tight to his chest.

Jonny blinks down at him— a little too slowly, one eye and then the other, and grins with a soft "mm?" which Marius takes to mean he can continue talking.

"We should get married." Marius tries to sit up, though he only succeeds in sort of throwing his arms around Jonny's shoulders.

"You two are not getting married." Ashes doesn't look up from their game of mahjong.

Nor does Ivy, though she chimes in, "Every single one of your marriages starts over a bottle of Janx Spirit, and all twenty-three have ended in the destruction of the entire star system of the planet you were married on."

Ashes places a tile with a click. "And while I'm usually very excited for such an affair, we nearly wrecked the Earth in the 2000's last time, and we need Tim's ancestors alive to... y'know, _have a Tim_."

Jonny pouts, then lights up and stage-whispers to Marius, "We should elope." (His stage-whisper is more a loud hiss.)

Marius is about to try and kiss him when he recoils at the very loud cry from every crew member present in the commons— Ashes, Ivy, Tim, and Brian— of "YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED."

Brian tries to soothe the spooked Marius. "We'll all have a nice ceremony on the next planet. How's that sound?" (He is, in truth, aiming his question at Aurora. He smiles as a ceiling panel displays her response— "CALCULATING TRAJECTORY TO CLOSEST AGREEABLE PLANET.")

**Author's Note:**

> "fy calon bach" is something like "my little heart" in welsh, though the heart there refers to the pith of a tree or the center of something. marius is being terribly sappy.


End file.
